


maybe for you, there's a tomorrow.

by lonelyheartsclub_com



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, This Is Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28035657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyheartsclub_com/pseuds/lonelyheartsclub_com
Summary: daisy wells repeats the day of her death 7 times. every time it gets worse.
Relationships: Alexander Arcady/Hazel Wong, Amina El Maghrabi/Daisy Wells, George Mukherjee/Lavinia Temple, Harold Mukherjee/Bertie Wells, Katherine "Kitty" Freebody/Rebecca "Beanie" Martineau
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	maybe for you, there's a tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> go watch before i fall P L E A S E

**day one: _daisy wells._**

I'm writing this down in secret. I don't know if I'll ever tell anyone what's inside the contents of this book. But I had to write it out somewhere, confide in something. Even if that something is paper. 

The day I died, it was a normal day. We pressed on with the case, we rounded up our suspects. But, Amina pulled me aside and whispered, "Daisy, love, are you alright? You've been utterly fixated on this case, and, well, I'm worried for you."

"Amina," I murmured, and I ran my fingers across her knuckles. "I'm perfectly fine, honest. I just want to round this case up in time for Christmas, yeah?"

She nodded. And then she leaned forward ever so slightly, brushing my hair out of my eyes, and kissed me. She had only gently touched her lips to mine, yet it was enough to fill me up with serotonin. I wanted to stim, but I shoved my hands into my pockets. 

"A kiss for good luck." she whispered.

And then we walked out onto the gangplank.

Hazel said that I looked avenging. Amina said I looked utterly beautiful. The comments ought to have made me feel better, but after experiencing what came next, I realised I was only human, not a heroine. And even if I was a heroine, I could still die. 

What I'd been telling Hazel since I first met her was nothing but a lie. 

Heroines can die. 

It all happened so bloody _fast_.

All I did was reach for May. Then, Heppy's iron grip seized me and she muttered, "I don't want to have to do this." as if she were a victim. 

She wasn't.

I turned to Hazel.

Hazel, my darling Hazel. My Watson, my other half, my partner in crime. 

She had tears in her eyes. I hated to see her so sad.

I then turned to Amina. 

She was my first love, my first kiss. What I felt for her was irreplaceable.

But that look at her cost me my life.

The action knocked Heppy off balance, and since she was holding onto me too, I went down with her. 

All I heard was, "They're in!"

I rushed up to the surface to feel something come into contact with my head, knocking me unconscious. Heppy had hit me with a stick. 

Even when you're unconscious, you still need to breathe. I took in deep breaths, and the world fell away from my grasp.

I suppose I never held it all that close.

**day two: _hazel wong._**

On this day, I jerked awake. I felt rather disorientated, but otherwise perfectly fine.

But here's where things get strange. 

Amina kisses me good luck.

Again.

May gets seized by Heppy and I go to stop her.

But before I can get there, Hazel gets there and reaches out for her sister. 

My mind suddenly flashes back to a version of me that is now dead, laying in the morgue. 

A version of me that reached out for May.

My stomach churns as I see Heppy seize Hazel, and pull her close, and mutter something in her ear. She turns to me and mouths something. 

_Detective Society forever, Holmes._

I resist the urge to scream. She turns to Alexander, who seems utterly unaware of what is about to happen to Hazel. He goes over to her, but before he can reach her, Heppy pulls her overboard. 

George goes under for her. 

Once. Nothing.

Twice. Nothing. 

Thrice. He comes up with a limp body in his hands. 

Hazel.

Her lips are blue, and her straight black hair is in clumps. Her eyes are closed.

She's dead.

Instead of me laying in the morgue, it's her. 

Instead of me falling away from the world, it's her. 

Instead of me dying, it's her.

**day three: _amina el maghrabi._**

This is the day that is hardest to recall.

Amina kisses me good luck, and this time she hands me a necklace. It's an ankh on a gold chain. It's got an Arabic inscription on the back.

"There''ll be a tomorrow for us," is what it says."

I kiss her again.

This day is slightly different, and I think that nobody'll die.

Until we reach the gangplank. 

I reach for May, thinking I'm invincible. 

Amina pulls me back after I get her.

We've won the day, right?

Heppy pulls out a knife, pure bloodlust in her eyes. Her eyes lock on mine and I think, "It's truly my time, isn't it?"

But she was looking at Amina. She shoves me out of the way and puts her hand on Amina's shoulder before whispering something low. 

Hazel is standing behind Amina, and she's shaking. Heppy slowly drives the tip of the knife through Amina's heart, watching as the light in her eyes that once caught Daisy's eyes goes out. 

She falls back into Hazel's arms.

All I remember is the blood. My God, the fucking blood. It was all over my hands. The acrid scent of Amina's blood choking me, seizing me by the throat. 

Amina's last words were bittersweet. "Daisy. Love, there'll be a tomorrow for us, I swear-"

The hand she was using to cup my face went slack. 

I screamed. My hands started shaking, and people said I made "what sounded like a choking noise" as I stumbled away from Amina. 

I had started stimming, and no one could stop me. I shrieked whenever someone came near me, unless they were Hazel.

I had gone absolutely hysterical. I had spiraled.

The girl I had fallen in love with looked right into my eyes.

But then she died.

**day four: _alexander arcady and george mukherjee_.**

This is the day that caught me by the most surprise.

The day replayed itself. 

The kiss for good luck.

The accusation.

May. 

But Alexander went for her this time. He picked her up and gave to Hazel, and Heppy laughed. 

She then pulled out a gun. God knows where she had gotten it from. 

She put the tip to Alexander's head, and pulled the trigger. He crumpled like a piece of paper and Hazel laughed.

It was hysteria.

She had started pulling at her hair and screaming. 

George ran over to Alexander, falling to his knees.

Heppy wasn't satisfied with the fact she had taken only one life.

So she aimed the gun level at George's head and blew his brains out. 

His corpse fell at my feet, the blood seeping onto my shoes. 

I take in a deep breath.

And then I run away. 

I threw up all over the gangplank, and I had started shaking. 

And that's when I realised the day was replaying itself. The day being the day of my death.

Someone would reach over for May, and Heppy would say she didn't want to have to kill us, and then she'd do exactly that. She drowned me and Hazel, shot Alexander and George and stabbed Amina. What did all of these days have in common?

We'd gone out onto the gangplank.

If all of us just stay away from it, nothing'll go wrong.

Right?

**day five: _may wong._**

Wrong. 

I could not have been more bloody wrong.

I convince the Junior Pinkertons and the Detective Society members present to stay inside.

So we call everyone in for a meeting.

We point fingers, name names, and try to solve the case. 

But Heppy...I think there's something wrong with her. Mentally. Because when we found her out this time around, she shrieked.

She seized May and ran with her. Out onto the gangplank.

I swallowed hard, wondering who to was going to be this time around. It was inevitable, I had realised. Someone was going to get murdered.

This time, it was poor May.

Rose and Hazel immediately darted out after their sister, and I could see the fire burning in her eyes, her mind on one thing.

By the time we had chased them out, there I was standing there for the fifth time, wondering who was going to go after her, trade their life for May's. 

We weren't fast enough. 

Because there we were, and there she was. I wanted to dart after her, truly, but Heppy was too fast. 

"I don't want to throw her in, but I'll do what I have to!"

Hazel gets on her knees. She's shaking. "Heppy, please. She can't swim. She's just a child, please! Have some compassion."

Heppy tilts her head a little at Hazel saying, "compassion." as if she doesn't know what it is. Then she throws May over the side. May shrieks, and Hazel, Rose and Vincent all dart to the edge. 

George goes under, like he has every time. 

He only goes under once, because he comes back up with May's head hanging limply.

Hazel whimpers. Then she shrieks. Loudly. She lunges at Heppy, but Alexander holds her back. 

The SS Hatshepsut's doctor gets called up and gives her CPR several times. So many times I lost bloody count. Hazel shouts at him to stop the final time he does it. "She's fucking dead, we get it!" 

I've never heard Hazel swear. 

Rose is in the corner. She's throwing up her guts. I believe she's realised May isn't waking up. 

Someone on this damn boat is going to die on this day, no matter what I do. I tip my hat up to the universe before closing my eyes. 

They beat me at my own game. 

**day six: _hepzibah miller._**

I've given up at this point.

Not even Amina's kiss makes me feel better. In each version of the death day, (which is what i've decided to call it, because not all of us are making it out of here alive.) her lips on mine has calmed me down, stopped me from losing it totally. 

"I love you, Daisy." she whispers. 

She hasn't said that in any other version of this. 

"I love you too, Amina." 

After all I've been through, especially day three, I've realised I do love her back. 

I walk out onto the gangplank, ready to sacrifice myself. 

When all of a sudden I hear, "No! Fuck off!"

It's Heppy, who's been confronted by the rest of the Society. I frown as her eyes lock on mine. She runs out onto the main deck, and I know what she's about to do. 

She jumps off the side off the boat. 

No one cries as Daniel goes under for her.

When they come back up, a dead Heppy in his hands, Alexander throws up. But that's just because he can't handle dead bodies. 

There isn't one wail.

We didn't feel sympathy for her.

I, especially, didn't care. In another world, I'm being put into a coffin because her. 

May is, in another version. 

As is Hazel, and Alexander, and George, and Amina. 

So call me fucking cold hearted! I don't fucking care. 

**day seven: _the final day._**

I'm writing this, just as I'm about to go meet Amina. Today will be the seventh time we beg for Heppy to put May down, and she'll refuse unless one of us die for it. 

I don't know who'll live, and who'll die.

Maybe for you, there's a tomorrow. 

Maybe there isn't one for me.


End file.
